Conversations with the enemy
by Kat271
Summary: After Sydney's dissapearance Vaughn must get information out of the only people who know.
1. The Right Hand Man

None of it's mine I know that, but a gurl can wish that either one, or both of these two hotties were her's. Right???  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
"What do you know about Slone's plans?"  
  
"I know that they involve Sydney?"  
  
"What about Sydney?"  
  
"He never kept me fully apprised of what he planned, so really Agent Vaughn I'm unsure."  
  
"Damn it Sark, we need to know. Where is he?"  
  
"Last I was aware he was in Nepal, but I wouldn't look for him there, you'll find nothing."  
  
"Where than?"  
  
"Do you have any idea how obsessed Arvin Slone is with his work? Do you have any idea what he would do to accomplish his goal? No I don't suppose you do."  
  
"So you have absolutely no clue where Slone might have taken Sydney."  
  
"Believe me if I could help you I would."  
  
"No Sark I don't believe you. I have no reason at all to believe that you want to help me or Sydney. Your allegiances are malleable remember. I don't rust a word you say."  
  
"Well believe this Agent Vaughn, I care about Sydney more than you could ever know. But I also know Slone, and I seriously doubt he intends to hurt her."  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?"  
  
"It means that if I could help you I would, but unfortunately for all of us Slone is going to do what he has waited thirty years for."  
  
"And what is that?"  
  
"Fulfill Rambaldi's Prophesy."  
  
Vaughn stormed out of the cell. This man was not going to be helpful to the CIA at all, he thought. He waited quite impatiently for the gates to rise so that he could escape the confines of Sark's cell. It was the same cell they'd held Irina Derevko in. Now her protégé was being held within its confines.  
  
"That wasn't very productive Agent Vaughn." Kendall's tone was edged with a little more condescension than usual.  
  
"Sir, either he's lying or he really doesn't know anything."  
  
"Well which is it Agent Vaughn?"  
  
"I don't know Sir, but I intend to find out."  
  
"Great, well in the mean time, do you suppose you could question him on Derevko's location, or who the hell he really is?"  
  
"Yes Sir, but I thought our priority was to find Sydney."  
  
"Yes Agent Vaughn, it is. But that doesn't mean you stop taking orders from me. Is that clear?"  
  
Vaughn walked back toward the holding cell.  
  
"Ah, back for round two Agent Vaughn?" This time Vaughn remained outside of Sark's cell, looking at him through the glass.  
  
"Where is Irina Derevko?"  
  
"Why do you want to know?"  
  
"Because she might know where Sydney is!"  
  
"She doesn't, or at least she is still trying to figure that out herself."  
  
"Where is she?"  
  
"I can only tell that to one person."  
  
"Who is that?"  
  
"Her husband."  
  
"You want to talk to Jack Bristow?"  
  
"No, I like talking to you much better. He's quite hostile."  
  
"What do you expect his daughter just disappeared?"  
  
"Oh that, I'm sure she's fine."  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?"  
  
"Tell me how you found out she was missing."  
  
"What.. Why?" Vaughn just stared at him. "I was supposed to pick her up last night. I went to her house and let myself in. The place was a disaster zone. I searched the house and found her friend Will Tippen, half dead in the bath tub. Then her friend Francie almost dead in her room. She'd been shot, by Sydney's gun." Vaughn paused when he saw Sark's face. He was shocked by Vaughn's words. Vaughn decided to continue and then ask questions. "Sydney's gun was lying across the room, and there were no signs of her. Her cell phone was lying on her bed. That's it. Why do you want to know?"  
  
"The other girl, Francie, she's dead." Sark said, visibly shaken as he spoke. Vaughn was intrigued by his question. Why did he care? He must know that Francie was the double. Did he know Allison?  
  
"No," Vaughn lied. "She was shot several times, but none were fatal. It was the loss of blood that nearly killed her.  
  
"Where is she?"  
  
"She's in the hospital, they say it doesn't look good." Vaughn said, carefully studying Sark's reaction.  
  
"I'll tell you everything if I can see her."  
  
"Allison you mean?" Sark looked at him, surprised.  
  
"Yes, Allison." He said, sitting down on his cot.  
  
"I'll tell you what, you tell me everything, and I mean everything, and I'll let you see her."  
  
"Deal." Vaughn had the guard open the door to Sark's cell and entered it, bringing a chair with him. He set the chair a few feet from where Sark sat, and sat himself down. He hadn't sat down in almost 18 hours.  
  
"What is your real name?"  
  
"Jonathan Sark."  
  
"Date of birth?"  
  
"December 4th, 1981."  
  
"You are 22 years old."  
  
"That is correct."  
  
"Place of Birth?"  
  
"Galway, Ireland."  
  
"Name of parents?"  
  
"Oh can we get on with the important stuff, I'm sure there is somewhere else you'd rather be."  
  
"Fine, where is Irina Derevko?"  
  
"Last I was aware she was hiding out in Jordan. If you give me my cell phone back I can attempt to contact her."  
  
"I'll see if that can be arranged. What do you know about the Rambaldi prophesy?"  
  
"That it talks about Arvin Slone, and Sydney Bristow. It is called "El Dire," the telling, and that Slone wants more than anything to realize it."  
  
"Do you have any idea what it is used for."  
  
"I assume part of it is related to immortality, a concept Arvin Slone in obsessed with, but other than that I'm afraid I too am in the dark."  
  
"What is your relationship to Allison G. Doren?"  
  
"Allison.."  
  
"Mr. Sark?"  
  
"She and I were lovers."  
  
"Were?"  
  
"Yes before Slone sent her into deep cover as Francie Calfo."  
  
"Why did he do that?"  
  
"He said he needed to keep an eye on Sydney. He wanted to make sure an I quote 'things were going according to plan.'"  
  
"Do you have any idea what that meant."  
  
"Look Agent Vaughn, all I know is he sent her in as Francie in order to keep a player in the game. He wanted an agent in LA, in Sydney's life, in order to assure that his goals were met. That is all I know. Next question."  
  
"Where were you three days ago at midnight?"  
  
"I was preparing for Slone to arrive back in Switzerland. Why?"  
  
"Because part of the Rambaldi prophesy stated certain dates. These were the dates of major events in which substantial human life was lost, or the cause of these losses began. Where was Slone?"  
  
"He was in Nepal; I believe he was visiting someone in the Himalayas."  
  
"Do you have any idea where or why?"  
  
"No, I was to prepare of his arrival, and to move the artifacts."  
  
"Where to?"  
  
"Slone was to give me the location when he arrived."  
  
"Alright. I will take you to see Ms. Doren now. But first one more question. What are the names of your biological parents?"  
  
"Jack and Laura Bristow, otherwise know as Irina Derevko." 


	2. The Man

"Mr. Vaughn?" He recognized the voice on the phone immediately.  
  
"Yes.." He said flatly.  
  
"My daughter has been abducted, but I'm sure you already know that. We need to talk."  
  
"Yes, we do. Maybe you should come back to the CIA and turn yourself in."  
  
"Come to Paris, I will contact you when you arrive." She hung up.  
  
So he followed her instructions. He'd gone to Paris, without the CIA's knowing of course. He only had a few leads on Sydney, and he wasn't going to give up on any of them, just because the CIA deemed them unreliable. His phone rang. He answered.  
  
"There is a car waiting for you outside door 19." The caller hung up. It wasn't Irina's voice, but that didn't matter. He made his way through the maze of the airport, and found door 19. A lime was waiting outside and door, and a soon and he pushed his way through it, the chauffer, opened the back door for him. He quickly entered the car.  
  
"Hello Mr. Vaughn, it is good to see you again." Irina's cold voice came from the opposite end of the limo.  
  
"I wish I could say the same. Why am I here."  
  
"Let me make myself perfectly clear. You're here because I want you to be here, no other reason."  
  
"Alright." Vaughn said quickly.  
  
"You're here because I know that you love my daughter, and I know that she loves you. You're here because Slone has kidnapped her, and hidden her away some place, where nor you or I could find her. You're here, because I need your help."  
  
"What is it you need?"  
  
"I need you to get a message to Sydney's father."  
  
"You want me to deliver a message to Jack?"  
  
"Yes, I would tell him myself, but he needs to hear it coming from you. The only way we are ever going to stop Arvin Slone, or find Sydney is if Jack agrees to work with Slone again. He has already refused Slone's offer of partnership once, but he mustn't do so again. For Sydney's sake he must put aside his hatred for Slone, and become his partner. I am afraid it is the only way."  
  
"That's what you want me to tell Jack?"  
  
"Yes, Michael, but he must believe it is coming from you. He doesn't trust me, but he knows of your love for Sydney, and I believe he will listen to you."  
  
"Fine. Is that all or is there more?"  
  
"No nothing more, just that. Thank you Mr. Vaughn. Your return ticket is waiting at the counter." The door of the limo opened and Vaughn got out. 


End file.
